


Just relaxing

by SparklerHale1025



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bulma expects a simple lunch visit, Gen, Humor, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklerHale1025/pseuds/SparklerHale1025
Summary: Grand Minister, Whis and Beerus take a visit to Universe 7.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> School really brings out the creative me

“What happens if we run out of food recipes?” 

Bulma turned to her head left to see Trunks, peering over the counter to look at the desert doughnuts that sat in a perfectly aligned angle on a plate. In the kitchen.

Some place he wasn't supposed to be, especially when Goten was around, because food started to disappear. “Don’t touch.” She reminded, and lightly pushed Trunks head away, who had been leaning closer again to get another swift smell.

They are quite delicious, meaning it was perfect for the occasion.

“First off, that will never happen, new recipes are made every day. And second, I think we have a good enough relationship with Beerus enough that he won’t kill us all.” She answered after a moment of pondering.

Wiping her hands on her white coat, she fully turned to give Trunks her attention, “Now, I need you to be good, Whis told me that they’re bringing a guest.

“Why are you telling me this? I never do anything bad.” 

“Trunks.”

“Fine, but Goten said that his dad was going to stop by later.”

Bulma sighed, and lifted a hand to brush back some of the blue hair that had fallen into place. She could perfectly imagine Whis and Beerus bringing a guest, them being even remotely strong, and Goku asking for a fighting match.

“Let just hope, you know.” She shrugged her shoulders, “Now, go help your father with Bulla, I’m going to go set the table.”

Trunks nodded slowly, and turned away from the counter to rush out the door, with blinding speed. Bulma looked back at the donuts, nodding with a proud smile. This was a easy dish to a simple day.

Outside, it was a very sunny day and there was a nice cool gust of wind flowing past. Birds chirped with no clouds in the bright blue sky. It was a ideal place for a nice day of lunch outside.

The chairs and the seats were already set in place, with a nice range of shade from the sun that beamed ahead. “It’s almost time.” Bulma wondered out loud as she looked at her wristwatch. Given these were interdimensional beings, she didn't expect any sort of perfect time making, but Whis seemed always to have it handled. 

Sitting down, she enjoyed the quiet as she sipped on some of the ice tea that had been prepared. She couldn't help but smile as she thought of Vegeta stubbornly caring for Bulla, along with a playful Trunks and Goten.

Suddenly, there was a bright purple glow, and she lifted her arm to cover her eyes. Despite sometimes there being a hole left iin the ground thanks to Whis’ direct transportation, this portal came from above and she watched as three figures floated down the the Earth.

Three observations immediately appeared in Bulma when she saw her guests.

One, she noticed Beerus’ tense posture, and side eyes glances to the person that stood on the other side of Whis.

Second, Whis was smiling brightly, too brightly, like he was enjoying every moment of whatever was happening.

And third, was the guest himself. He, she assumed, was much shorter than Whis. But had very similar characteristics. He had white, pulled back hair, blue skin and a blue halo that stood behind his head. His clothes were mostly a deep blue, except for the red belt and orange figure in the middle of his chest.

Bulma first assumed this must be another Angel Attendant, similar to Vados.

“Whis, on time as usual.” She spoke first, quickly, and stepped forward form under the shade to move closer to the trio.

Whis smiled at her, “It’s nice to see you too, Bulma.” He nodded, and looked to his left to mysterious guest, “This is Vegeta’s wife, and a find cultivator of the food arts!”

Bulma laughed, and rubbed the back of her neck briefly before shutting his shoulders. “Thanks! I try.” She smiled and looked to the right, “Well, welcome to Earth! I have some new dessert treats prepared.”

The mysterious stranger smiled, “Thank you. I'm glad to be visiting Universe 7’s most interesting planet.”

This time Beerus was the one who spoke, rushed, like he wanted to point something. “This is the Grand Minister, Bulma. Attendant to Grand Zeno.”

Bulma blinked in surprise and nodded slowly.

She had never seen the Grand Minister. But she's heard of him from the other fighters that had went to the world Tournament of Power. Mostly she heard about him from Goku and Gohan. Goku said that Whis told him that the Grand Minister was the strongest fighter in all the Universes and could build entire arenas. Despite the last thing not having any significance over her, she knew that she was standing in front of a important being. Especially when Beerus looked like he didn’t want to be anywhere near here.

“I-It’s nice to meet you, Grand Minister.” She said brightly, and briefly wondered if she should bow or something in similarity. 

Grand Minister, instead shockingly bowed his head slightly, “Thank you for having me.”

They all walked back to the table and chairs that she had abandoned, and got it briefly catch eyes with Beerus They were able to have a conversation silently in a couple of seconds.

Beerus glared, Don’t mess this up. 

Bulma smiled sweetly, You should learn to be as respectful as him.

The table was a simple square one, lined with a a couple chairs and plates filled with food. As soon as they sat down, Bulma had to stop from laughing when she noticed that the chair was...a little short for the Grand Minister. His head just was able to cross over the table. Beerus, who sat next to her, while the other two sat on the other side, stuttered in shock.

“Would you like-” Bulma started, unsure what to really do or say, but she was interrupted.

Grand Minster lifted his hand, and in a flash he was sitting much higher. Bulma didn’t dare to look and see if the chair had gotten taller.

Whis had begun eating and let out a happy hum, “OH! This is so sweet!” His voice was muffled with food, but clearly wanted to give his opinion. 

Beerus lifted a doughnut into his mouth. Despite his worry about the Grand Minister, the smell of food was unable to control him.

Bulma glanced to the Grand Minister who looked around at the soft and delicious looking meals.

Slowly, he grabbed in his hands one of the smaller doughnuts, the power fluffed up from the donuts and landed on his skin. But that didn’t stop the Grand Minister from eating it.

There was a moment of silence. (Honestly the way the Grand Minster took a small bite, looked adorable, but Bulma wasn’t going to say that, at least not now.) Bulma started to get nervous when there was no response, but then the Grand Minister smiled, “Whis was right. This is very sweet, and quite delicious.” 

Bulma let a sigh of relief go off in her head. “There’s plenty! And even more better stuff like-”

Grand Minster listened patiently, and the whole time seemed to go well. Everyone tried some new dishes, and while Whis talked loudly, Beerus stayed quiet, the Grand Minster just smiled and gave a short description of what he thought of the dish.

“Father.” 

Bulma looked across the table, stopping her argument though quietly with Beerus over the iced tea.

Grand Minster took another sip from the cold drink, and after a hum of appreciation, turned toward Whis, “Yes, Whis?”

“When you arrived on Beerus’ planet, you told us that you also had something to do on earth.”

Grand Minster paused, “Ah, yes.” Then looked toward them all.

“I’m surprised Goku didn’t mention.” At the words there was a groan next to her, and a mumbled, “Oh, no.”

“Mention what?” Bulma asked this time, curious.

“He went to the Grand Palace not to long ago. He asked for a favor.”

“Favor?” Which sounded as hesitate as they all felt suddenly, and Bulma didn’t need to have to look at Beerus to start to have some suspicion.

“He wanted to fight me.”


	2. Chapter 2

If steam was part of his natural body system, Beerus would have had it leaking from his ears at the moment. It was almost like he was in a dream. It had to be. There was no way that Goku had managed to ask the most stupidest question without him noticing. When had he even gone to see Zeno? Did he often just pop in there to say hello? And how many times did he have to say that it was a bad idea?

Perhaps leaving Goku alive after the Tournament was a bad idea. Then again Zeno’s friendship with him was worrisome.

He picked up another one of Bulma’s doughnuts to shove into his mouth, hoping it did some job of covering the nerves that was only increasing each moment. All he wanted was a simple visit, but Grand MInister had shown up on his planet unannounced, and offered to come along with them.

“Do you have that kind of time, Grand Minister?” Beerus asked without much conviction, feeling as if already knew the answer. In the corner of his eyes, even Wish was still reeling at the announcement, but then returned his stupid grin, like he always knew this was going to happen.

“I don’t mean to cause such a fuss, but as I said before, I was curious about Universe 7, and in more particular Goku. A light sparring match will do no harm.” Grand Minister reassured.

“Are you going to do it on earth?” This time it was Bulma who spoke, and in good turn. WIth the combined power between them. They could end up shaking the earth. Though Beerus didn’t expect the match to go on that long.

“I allowed Goku to pick the arena.” Grand Minister said softly, and picked up the tea that had been sitting on the table. He lifted the cup carefully with his smaller fingers and took a small sip, and the steam rose slightly as the cup moved.

Bulma smiled, and carefully rose from the table to look at them all, “If you will excuse me, I will be right back.” She seemed to wait for a response, but all she got was a smile from the Grand Minister, then quickly she walked away.

“Has Goku used Ultra Instinct again since the tournament?” Grand Minister asked suddenly, looking at Beerus.

“No. He seems to forgot how. But I can imagine him doing it again when the time calls for it.”

“Hey! Hey!” 

They all turned their heads, facing toward the sky to see a figure getting closer. Despite the sun being in the way, Beerus knew who it was immediately.

Like a flash Beerus, rushed out of the white chairs to fly into the sky and meet Goku halfway, “Are you a idiot?”

It seemed like Goku had some common sense, because hs smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, “Did the angel guy already tell you?”

“Don’t address him like that! You do know that he’s just going to beat you instantly, don’t you? Do you have a coconut for a head? Just spare with Vegeta.”

Goku pouted, and lowered his hand from his hair, “Don’t make such a big deal, Beerus. Nothing’s going to go wrong.” The saiyan saluted and went back to rushing to the ground. When he landed on Bulma’s property, Beerus wasn’t too far behind.

“Goku.” Grand Minister nodded in greeted as the saiyan approached.

“Are you ready for our battle?” Goku said in excitement and tugged at his orange gi.

Grand Minister rose from his chair, hovering over the ground as he was engulfed into Goku’s larger shadow. “I have finished my tea. We can start now.” He nodded. “Where shall we go?”

Goku pointed off in the direction toward the sun, “There is some good ground off that way, let's head over there.”

“Alright.”

After leaping off the ground, Goku began to fly off into the direction that he had pointed it, and Grand Minister followed close behind.

Beerus’ grumbled, and his hands clenched the exact moment that Vegeta erupted from the building, with a pink apron on. He didn't seem to care about his shame at the moment because he instantly shouted, “What on earth is Kakarot doing?”

Beerus, Whis and Vegeta took off to the sky minutes later. All they had to do was follow the powerful levels.

It ook a few seconds before they left the populated city, and into the untouched nature of Earth. 

“We left a good plate of food, my lord.” Whis hummed, trailing slightly behind Beerus.

His mind briefly filled with the image of nice warm meat that Bulma had mentioned would have been out soon.

“Don’t act like you dont want to follow.” Beerus, annoyed beyond compare.

“How rude, my lord.” 

The green grass turned into brown and gold. Large hills turned into large labs of rocky terrain.

“There’s the namekian.” Beerus observed under his breath.

Standing on one of the rocks was Piccolo. He made no movement when they all touched down. His cape fluttered in the wind, with his arms crossed over his chest, and mumbled. “Whats going on?”

Vegeta spoke for the first time since they left Bulma’s house. “Exactly what it looks like.” He huffed, “Kakarot being a idiot.”

Up ahead, floating in the air was Grand Minister and Goku.

“Here we go.” Piccolo sighed as explosion of blue aura came from Goku. At least this saiyan was smart enough to start strong.

Goku then erupted in speed, hands extended to make contact, but Grand Minister dodged efficiently. Goku attacked again, pushing with rapid movement to try and hit Grand Minister.

“Do you have a plan, Goku?” Grand Minister asked, not sounding the least bit exhausted.

There was a fury of energy blasts aimed at Grand Minister and it seemed like it hit their target, but as the smoke cleared, the angel stood unaffected.

“My turn.” Grand Minter, smiled, but not the kind of soft one he had when smiling at Bulma. But one with seriousness.

All the attendants, who were watching, including Goku had expected Grand Minister to leap forward. Launch himself at Goku for another assaults of hits and energy.

But Grand Minister didn’t move, and instead raised his arm, away from Goku and toward the blue sky. Nothing moved and it seemed like a good opening for a attack. Then slowly, blue particles seems to appear around them, small and bright. They floated around, making a travel to what seemed like Grand Minister’s hand.

The particles gathered there, and what started as a small blue ball of energy, started to grow in size. Beerus felt his shoulders rise with the threat, and quickly turned toward Whis, “What is he doing?”

Whis didn’t look at Beerus, and kept his eyes on the display that was in front of them. “Showing a power display, of sorts.” 

“That could destroy the entire planet!”

The dark blue ball of energy expended in a rapid rate, and in seconds seemed to grow into the entire sky. There was no light blue or even a darkened sky, or even the clouds. It was nothing but a dark blue, and Beerus could tell that it was growing to rival Earth’s own size.

Goku caught on, his face in a deep frown and went to attack Grand Minster, who only had one arm. 

Grand Minster bounced the ball momentarily in the air, so he could spin and avoid Goku’s assault. In retaliation, he pressed his foot into Goku’s chest, pushing hard and sending the saiyan into the rocky ground.

The blue aura that went deep in the ground disappeared.

Beerus shouted, “W-Whis, do something!” 

Grand Minister went back into the place, to hold the dark blue energy. Movement caused Beerus to look away from the sky, and to the hole that held Goku. The saiyan crawled back out slowly, but he had lost all of the blueness of his hair. With one placed kick, Goku’s energy had diminished immensely.

Vegeta shouted in anger, and rushed towards Goku, as if to establish some plan.

“SON GOKU!”

Grand Minister shouted over the wind that had picked up, like the planet sized energy had created its own atmosphere.

“You would do well to respect the gods.”

There was a slight movement in Grand Minister’s hand, pointed toward the Earth, and at the same time Beerus lunged for Whis, his quickest transport out of here.

The energy rushed toward the earth and it seemed to grow thousands of degrees, and when Beerus thought it was about to hit him in the face. It stopped and vanished.

“My dear father does like to fool around.” Whis said softly, and finally turned to look at Beerus.

“What?!  
Whis chuckled, “He wasn’t going to destroy Earth. He wouldn’t even need to be on the planet, much less make some a fire show.”

Beerus let out a long exhaled breathe, watching as Grand Minster floated down to the ground to meet Goku and Vegeta.

“Then why…?”

“My father works in mysterious ways, Lord Beerus. Perhaps he expects a great deal of Goku in the future.”

**Author's Note:**

> this angel dad is kind of my becoming my fav character


End file.
